We Were Merely Freshman
by Pumpkinbelly
Summary: Alternate ending to Wild At Heart. Starts after Oz leaves Willow. Songfic The Freshman by The Verve Pipe


Title: We Were Merely Freshman

Author: Pumpkin belly

A/N: I was sitting in math class and of course I wasn't thinking about math cause why would I do that and I had just heard the Verve Pipe's song The Freshman and this story came to mind.

Summary: Alternative ending to Wild At Heart starts after Oz has broken up with Willow.

Disclaimer: I own nothing the song is by The Verve Pipe called The Freshman

Oz walked out of his dorm building trying not to look back. He was in so much pain. He hadn't wanted to do that to Willow, he never wanted to hurt her but it was necessary.

_When I was young I know everything_

_And she a punk who rarely ever took advice_

Oz got into his car and tried to hold back the tears he could feel forming in his eyes. Already he missed her so much. He started the car and let the tears fall.

_Now I'm guilt stricken,_

_Sobbing with my head on the floor_

_Stop a baby's breath and a shoe full of rice_

Oz didn't know where to go so he just drove around Sunnydale for a while. The tears were still falling. He loved Willow so much but already he had caused so much pain to her. But it was both of there discussions to start up this relationship. He still remembered the first time he saw her. So beautiful yet she didn't know it.

_I can't be held responsible_

_Cause she was touching her face_

_I won't be held responsible _

_She fell in love in the first place_

When Oz found out he was a werewolf he should have stopped it right there. Before either one of them had fell in love but he hadn't and then they had fell in love. There was no turning back from there. He didn't know why they hadn't though.

_For the life of me I cannot remember_

_What made us think that we were wise and_

_We'd never compromise_

They should have stopped when Willow and Xander had their secret affair. They should have but Oz had missed her so much and love can make logic a very hard concept. After that things where good for a while. They were good till Veruca. Willow had almost died less then 24 hours ago. Oz knew then that he couldn't risk Willow anymore so he left.

_For the life of me I cannot believe _

_We'd ever die for these sins_

_We were merely freshman_

Oz had to get away. He needed to forget about Willow. That was the only way to make her life easier. It would make life easier for the both of them. Oz turned his car out of UC Sunnydale's parking lot, which he had been circling. He was going to leave Sunnydale.

Willow couldn't take Oz's leaving. He has been her first everything. It was too much. Willow who was sitting on her bed in her dorm went into the medicine cabinet, grabbed a bottle and went into the bathroom.

_My best friend took a week's _

_Vacation to forget her_

_His girl took a week's worth of_

_Valium and slept_

Buffy found Willow later that night lying on the bathroom floor with a note lying beside her and an empty bottle. Buffy called 911 but it was too late. Willow was gone.

_Now he's guilt stricken sobbing with his_

_Head on the floor_

Oz came back a week later. He hadn't cried since the night he left Willow but he had thought about her, a lot. He had come to the conclusion that he did need her in his life and leaving her was wrong.

_Thinks about her now and how he never _

_Really wept he says_

_I can't be held responsible_

_Cause she was touching her face_

_I won't be held responsible _

_She fell in love in the first place_

Oz went to Buffy and Willow's dorm first. When he got there he found Buffy sitting on her bed crying and holding an old picture of Willow. He then noticed that all of Willows stuff had been packed in boxes.

_For the life of me I cannot remember_

_What made us think we were wise and_

_We'd never compromise_

Oz looked at Buffy asking for an explanation with his eyes. All she could do was hold out the note that Willow had written. As Oz read the note tears stared to gather in his eyes and he was sobbing by the time he finished reading.

_For the life of me I cannot believe_

_We'd ever die for these sins_

_We were merely freshman_

Willow Rosenberg's funeral was the next day. She died at the mere age of 19. Cause of death was listed as suicide but some may say she died of a broken heart and the pills she ingested stopped the rest of her body from working.

_We were merely freshman_

A/N: There is another verse to the song but I decided not to put it in. Tell me what you think Good, bad or whatever you want to say.


End file.
